Breaking the Barriers
by GameFreak38
Summary: Part three. The team is now trying to get Lex and Pyra home, but will a new enemy stop them? Also, past memories of Cosmo are starting to haunt Tails. Full summary inside. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. The Way Home

_A/N: Please note the wedding is in here due to my plans for this story.

* * *

_

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

**Summary: Part Three of the Team Chaos trilogy. In this new time of peace, the team now tries to solve the mystery of how to get Lex and Pyra back home to the planet Nadira. However, can the team get Lex and Pyra back to their home world before it is too late? All the while, Leon continues to prepare for his final attack on the Space Colony ARK. With the help of a new ally, can Leon stop the team before they even find out of his plans? Also, something is starting to bother Tails as past memories return to haunt him. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request. I also own the new character that will be making his appearance in this story.

**Breaking the Barriers**

**Chapter 1: The Way Home

* * *

**

_July 20, 2005..._

Today was the big day for the wedding of Yoshi and Sheila. They wanted to get married quickly, so the team and the Nintendo Agency helped out in getting everything ready. The wedding was taking place on Emerald Beach at around noon. Excitement filled the air as hundreds of people came to the beach and took their seats. A majority of these people were from the Nintendo Agency, Yoshi's Island, the Station Square Agency, and other friends of the couple. There was a long, green carpet laying on the sand between the two sections of seats. It led to an arch that was completely covered in brightly colored flowers. At the other end of the rug there was a small, white tent that Sheila was getting ready in. The priest was already standing beneath the arch and was holding a small copy of the Bible. The priest was a middle-aged red fox in a white robe. Yoshi was standing by the arch in a black tuxedo he bought last week. His shoes were also black and were polished to a bright shine. Chris was standing next to Yoshi as his best man and was wearing a black tuxedo with black shoes as well. Yoshi nervously looked around the large group of people that came to see the event and also took notice of the television cameras that were watching the event. The wedding was being televised in Station Square and Yoshi's Island with both Yoshi's and Sheila's permission. Soon music began to play as the curtains of the tent were opened by Tails and Rayoshi. Sheila slowly began walking out of the tent with her maid of honor Amy. Yoshi's heart skipped several beats as he saw Sheila's beautiful white dress that was decorated with the royal family's jewels on it that trailed behind her. She was also wearing her crown that was given to her by the Yoshian Council a few months ago. Amy was dressed in a white dress as well. The two approached the arch as Yoshi seemed to grow more nervous while maintaining a large smile on his face. Sheila eventually reached the arch as the music began to stop. The priest stepped forward a couple of steps and began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Yoshi and Sheila. If there is a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest declared.

Silence filled the air for several moments before the priest spoke his big speech about the importance of marriage. He then turned his heard towards Yoshi.

"Yoshi, please repeat after me." the priest said. "I call upon the person here present."

"I call the person here present." Yoshi said,

"That I Yoshi take Sheila to be my lawful wedded wife." the priest said.

"That I Yoshi take Sheila to be my lawful wedded wife." Yoshi repeated.

"I will love her, honor her, protect her, and care for her as long we both shall live till death do us part." the priest said.

"I will love her, honor her, protect her, and care for her as long as we both shall live till death do us part." Yoshi repeated.

"Now Sheila, please repeat after me." the priest said. "I call upon the person here present."

"I call upon the person here present." Sheila repeated.

"That I Sheila take Yoshi to be my lawful wedded husband." the priest said.

"That I Sheila take Yoshi to be my lawful wedded husband." Sheila repeated.

"I will love him, honor him, protect him, and care for him as long as we both shall live till death do us part." the priest said.

"I will love him, honor him, protect him, and care for him as long as we both shall live till death do us part." Sheila repeated.

The priest turned his head towards Yoshi and said, "Do you Yoshi, take Sheila to be you lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." Yoshi said.

"And do you Sheila take Yoshi to be your lawful wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do." Sheila asked.

"Will the groom please present the ring?" the priest asked.

Chris walked up with two gold rings with diamonds on them on a small pillow that he carrying in his right hand. Yoshi took one of the rings and placed it onto Sheila's finger. Sheila took the other ring and placed in on Yoshi's finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said.

Yoshi and Sheila entered in a deep kiss as the entire crowd began to cheer and clap for the new couple. Music began to play as the couple left the arch and everyone left for the reception area that had all of the cake and refreshments. The entire group would party and have fun for a few more hours.

* * *

_Leon's castle..._

"Leon, there is somebody here to see you." Kamek said.

"Who is it?" Leon asked as he stood up from a chair in his study.

"It is some sort of fox that wants to work for you. He didn't give me his name though." Kamek said.

"Let him in." Leon said.

Kamek left the study and escorted to visitor to the study. The fox was a nineteen year old male black fox with a white muzzle, one tail, white chest and a white tip on his tail. He had green eyes and was dressed in black fatigues, a white short-sleeve shirt, and a black field jacket. He was holding an M4 assault rifle with a 203 grenade launcher and he also had a .44 magnum, dual sub-machine guns and a communicator he created. He walked towards Leon as Leon examined him and his arsenal.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Leon asked.

"My name is Edge. I have heard about you and your goals and I thought I would join you in your mission to eliminate Team Chaos." Edge said in a deep voice.

"How do you know Team Chaos?" Leon curiously asked.

"I know a member on that team pretty well. There is a certain fox boy that I want to get revenge on for an earlier confrontation." Edge said.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"Let's just say that he defeated me and a decisive battle that eliminated one Eggman's best weapons. I worked with him for several years and that fox boy took part in the destruction of my work." Edge said.

"Did you and Tails meet beforehand?" Leon asked.

"Yes. We met on Metal Sonic's Steel Fleet. Me and him engaged in heavy combat, but then he detonated a charge that sent my ship towards the ground to kill me. He immediately got off of the ship by flying with his two tails. I was lucky to survive the crash, but it was something that I would never forget." Edge said.

"You look like you are a guy I can trust. What do you specialize in?" Leon asked.

"I am outstanding with any weapon, I am also a creator various weapons systems, which I still have all the data within my communicator so you can use it." Edge said as he pulled a disc out from his communicator and gave it to Leon. "Use these systems to give yourself a large advantage over the team. I am also an outstanding pilot and I am very skilled in stealth and hand-to-hand combat." Edge stated.

"Well you sound like an excellent addition to the force. I will start looking over you data immediately. I already have a mission for you and your skills. I would like you to spy on the team for me and try to give me any data I could use. If they were to leave to anywhere, follow them and see what they are doing." Leon said.

"I will do that sir. I need to know more about how they fight if I plan on ever having a chance at defeating them. Do you have the coordinates to where they live?" Edge asked.

"Actually I do. I will load the coordinates into your aircraft's guidance system and you can fly over there and see what is going on. Try to stay away from their house and observe from a distance so you don't get seen by it's defensive network. Now get going!" Leon ordered.

"Yes sir!" Edge said and began to run back to the Arwing he built and nicknamed Night Hawk.

* * *

_That evening at Team Chaos' mansion..._

The team was relaxing in their mansion after getting everything put away and cleaned up. They were watching TV and talking to Yoshi and Sheila about how they are planning their honeymoon. Then a beeping sound is heard throughout the house. Chris pushes a button on the remote control and changes the television into a communications system. The commander was on screen as the team stood and saluted.

"At ease team. We have a new assignment for you. Also, before I forget, congratulations on the wedding Yoshi and Sheila." the commander stated.

"Thank you sir." both Yoshi and Sheila said.

"Anyway, we have recently discovered a strange energy being emitted from planet Sauria in the Lylat System. We do not know what this is and it is concerning us. This energy could be one of a variety of things. It could mean that the planet is going to explode, or something has become heavily unstable. We need you guys to check it and see what is going on." the commander stated.

"Sir, I may have a different theory about what is going on there." Chris stated.

"What is it?" the commander curiously asked.

"It may be a trans-dimensional portal. Me and Tails have been searching for something of the sort as we believe it is the only way for Lex and Pyra to get back home. Has the energy been fluctuating at all recently?" Chris asked.

"Not as of yet. There was a minor fluctuation this morning but nothing really unstable. Why did you ask? the commander asked.

"That means that the portal is slowly starting to collapse. If we don't get there in time, then Lex and Pyra will never get home. We need to get going now before it is too late. Commander, do not worry about supplies, we have plenty packed in the Blue Typhoon. We will be fine." Chris said.

"Okay Chris. You guys better go now. Time is of the essence and just in case this is the last time I do see you two, I would like to extend a hearty thank you two you two for all your hard work in the last few months. You guys were a great asset to the agency and you will not be forgotten. Thank you..." the commander said.

"Don't worry commander. We will never forget you either for giving us the opportunity to help in these times of crisis." Lex said.

"Yes, we should be thanking you for giving us the opportunity to make things right here." Pyra said.

"Well, we wish the best of luck. Goodbye Lex and Pyra." the commander said.

"Goodbye sir." Lex said.

"Goodbye." Pyra said.

The screen went black and the communications system transformed back into a television. The entire team left and packed all of their necessary equipment as Lex and Pyra got all of their stuff ready. The team then went to the back of the house where there was a large, steel door with a keypad by it. Chris punched in the number and the doors slowly opened as the lights in the narrow hallway started turning on and revealing the long downhill hallway. The team started to go down the hallway as the doors closed behind them and reactivated it's lock. The team continued down the hallway for several minutes into a pitch black room. Chris clapped his hands and all of the lights turned on to reveal the Blue Typhoon sitting on the ground. The team walked inside the ship and placed their things in their own individual rooms. There was a scent of death in the air of the ship.

* * *

_Tails' room..._

Tails was unpacking his suitcase and placing his items in a closet in his room. He then pulled out a picture of his late friend Cosmo. He stared at the picture for several minutes as tears immediately began to fill his eyes. The haunting memories of that day started to rush back into his mind. It sent a chill all over his body as pictures of that day began to fill his mind.

"Cosmo..." Tails softly said.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Tails, can I come in?" Chris asked.

"Go ahead..." Tails said.

Chris opened the door and then closed it behind himself. He saw the tears going down Tails' cheeks and sat beside him on the bed. Chris then took notice of the picture Tails was holding.

"You still miss her don't you?" Chris asked.

"Huh? How did you know about her?" Tails asked.

"I heard about what happened. Definitely a tragic event for all that knew her. She gave her life for the good of the world and that is something that needs to be forever honored. Just remember, she will always be with you, no matter what happens. Your souls have bonded together in love and that will never change. I will let you think about that. We will all be waiting for you in the bridge." Chris said as he stood up and left the room.

Memories of the celebration on the typhoon appeared in Tails' mind and then Tails started to remember all of the good times he had with her. The tears started to stop and a small smile appeared on his face. He placed his pictures of Cosmo on a nearby shelf and then walked out of the room. He walked to the bridge and sat in the captain's seat.

"Are you all ready?" Tails asked.

"We are ready to go! Lex said.

"Let's get going!" Chris said.

"Ready when you are!" Pyra said.

"Alright then! Let's takeoff!" Tails said as he pressed a button on his console.

In an empty space of beach, a large shutter started to open to reveal the Blue Typhoon under the ground. The Blue Typhoon rose with it's hover boosters and flew up a couple of hundred feet. The rear engine charged energy and then boosted the ship into the atmosphere. Meanwhile, Edge was watching the entire launch in a nearby forest. He opened his communicator and linked up with Leon.

"Leon, this is Edge. Team Chaos has taken off in their flying fortress. I have no idea where they are going but I will follow them." Edge said.

"Don't lose track of them! Find out what they are doing and finish them off before it is too late. They must not know of my planned attack on the ARK!" Leon said.

"Roger. I won't fail you sir. Edge out." Edge said as he closed his communicator.

Edge walked towards his Arwing that was sitting in a small, open field. The Arwing looked like a normal one, except that it had red wings and serpent markings on the nose. He jumped in the cockpit and activated the engines. He hovered out of the field and boosted up in space and began pursuing Team Chaos and the Blue Typhoon...

* * *

_A/N: Now begins part three of the Team Chaos trilogy! I did the wedding first, because I have certain plans that will need to be executed soon. However the main emphasis is on Tails, Lex, Pyra, and Cosmo. There will definitely be some interesting things happening in this part of the trilogy! Hope you enjoy this chapter and read and review!_

_GameFreak38_


	2. The Power Within

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

**Summary: Part Three of the Team Chaos trilogy. In this new time of peace, the team now tries to solve the mystery of how to get Lex and Pyra back home to the planet Nadira. However, can the team get Lex and Pyra back to their home world before it is too late? All the while, Leon continues to prepare for his final attack on the Space Colony ARK. With the help of a new ally, can Leon stop the team before they even find out of his plans? Also, something is starting to bother Tails as past memories return to haunt him. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request. I also own the new character that will be making his appearance in this story.

**Breaking the Barriers**

**Chapter 2: The Power Within

* * *

**

The Blue Typhoon had recently left the planet's orbit and began to make its long journey to planet Sauria. The team packed several suitcases full of clothes and sat them into their own rooms. Chris, Tails, Yoshi, Lex, Pyra, and Sheila were sitting in the bridge while the rest of the team was still getting settled in their rooms. Tails was sitting on the highest seat since he was the only member of the team fully certified to fly the ship.

"Tails, how long is it going to take us to get to Sauria?" Lex asked.

"This trip would only take us a few minutes, but since the hyperspace drive is broken it is going to take us at least a day or two to get there. All we can do right now is let the ship fly to the planet and enjoy the sights of space. You guys might want to go ahead and make yourselves at home. I got to set the ship on autopilot and enter the target coordinates. After I do that, me and Chris are going to go to the engine room and start fixing the hyperspace drive." Tails stated.

"Okay Tails. I'm going to go ahead and get my stuff unpacked." Lex said as he began to leave the bridge.

"While on the engine subject, Knuckles told me that he was going to check the engines and make sure that the energy flow is normal." Tails said as he pressed a button on his console. A screen appeared with Knuckles looking at the energy readings of the engines. "Knuckles, how is the energy flow doing?" Tails asked.

"Everything is holding steady Tails. There are no signs of energy fluctuations in the engines. Everything is completely stable. I think I may have found the problem with the hyperspace drive." Knuckles stated.

"What is it then? Tails asked.

"Apparently, it looks like the energy flow to the drive was cut off. Any idea on what could have happened?" Knuckles asked.

"I have an idea, but I need to need to go down there myself to check and make sure." Tails said.

"Roger that. Is there anything else you need Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"No, that should be all. You can go to your room and relax. Me and Chris will be down there shortly. Tails out." Tails said as he turned off the screen. "Okay guys, you all can go to your rooms and relax for a while. I just have to finish setting the coordinates for the autopilot and then me and Chris will go to the hyperspace drive." Tails said.

"Okay Tails, we will leave you to your work." Pyra said as she and the rest of the group left the bridge to let Tails work.

* * *

_In Yoshi's bedroom..._

Yoshi and Sheila were sitting next to each other on the bed and were both staring out through the window.

"Wow, look at all of those stars. I wonder what one looks like up close." Sheila stated.

"I'm sure they are as beautiful to look at up close as they are to look at millions of miles away." Yoshi stated.

"Yoshi?" Sheila asked.

"I'm know that it is awfully soon but I was wondering. Do you want to have a family?" Sheila curiously asked.

"Why of course. I have always wanted to have a family. I can see it now, us watching our children grow up to future leaders of the Yoshi race and do so many incredible things for the race in a new age of peace and prosperity. Why did you ask? Were you wanting to start one now?" Yoshi curiously asked.

Sheila blushed heavily and said, "I would really like to, but only whenever you are ready to take on such a responsibility." Sheila said.

Yoshi stood up from the bed and walked over to the door and locked it. He then walked back to the bed and gave Sheila a quick and passionate kiss.

"You want a family, you got one. Why don't we get to work shall we?" Yoshi said in a seductive voice.

* * *

_In the energy room..._

Chris and Tails were standing in front of a console in front of a large energy chamber. They could see the blue Chaos energy swirling around inside the chamber and into smaller tubes to be transferred to other parts of the ship.

"So Tails, what do you think caused the energy to stop coming to the hyperspace drive?" Chris asked.

"Remember when we tested the Sonic Power Cannon a few months ago?" Tails asked.

"Yeah..." Chris said.

"Well what I think happened is that when I attempted to fire the cannon at full power, it caused the energy for the hyperspace drive to suddenly stop and immediately transfer to the cannon. I don't know why the energy didn't return but I think I just found out what happened." Tails said as he pressed another button. "I completely forgot that when the energy from the hyperspace drive was drained, the tube was closed to avoid any foreign energy from contaminating the drive and causing a malfunction. All I have to do is reopen the tube, but we have to do it carefully. If we let all the energy come in at one time, it would probably destroy the drive internally with the rush of Chaos energy. I can open the tube to allow in 10 percent of the energy, but we got to wait at least an hour or two before we can increase the input of the energy of the drive another 10 percent." Tails stated.

"Okay, let's get this started. We need to get this taken care of before we arrive on Sauria. Open the energy tube to allow 10 percent of energy capacity." Chris said.

Tails pressed a couple of buttons on the console and opened the energy tube leading to the hyperspace drive. A small amount of the energy from the chamber started to enter the tube.

"In the meantime, why don't we talk about Cosmo for a bit." Chris said.

"Wh-what about her?" Tails asked in his surprise.

"I was just recently talking to Sonic about that day. He told me how you felt about what happened and what you did when he handed you the seed. In fact, where is it?" Chris asked.

"I have it in my room...I take extreme care of it in hopes that when it fully grows, it will bring Cosmo back to life. Of course I started about a year ago. Progress has been agonizingly slow. I don't know how long I can take care of it. I'm slowly starting to lose hope." Tails stated.

"Don't lose your faith Tails. At times that is all we have left. You must believe in yourself and always hope for the best. I know you wished that you could do something to change the situation that day, but what is done is done. Have faith and your wishes will come true." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris. I should have remembered that. I know Cosmo wouldn't want to be looking down at a broken fox. As long as I'm happy, than I know she can be happy. She would have wanted me to live instead of her. That was how much she cared for me. I will never forget that. Chris, can you leave me alone for a moment? I would like to spend some time to think." Tails said.

"Of course Tails...whatever suits you best." Chris said as he walked through the door behind Tails and closed afterwards.

* * *

_The next day..._

The Blue Typhoon had finally arrived near Sauria and everyone was gathering in the bridge. Tails activated the screen which showed a map of the planet. Tails placed a cursor over an opening near the Krazoa Palace and started the landing sequence. The ship slowly entered Sauria's atmosphere and started to descend towards the ground. The hover boosters were activated and the ship started to hover to the ground. The ship gently landed onto the ground and the door opened up. The team came out in their usual field gear and weaponry and stepped into the entrance of the Krazoa Palace. They walked through several beautifully decorated hallways and corridors until they reached the roof. The sky was fully cloudy and it was raining moderately. The team proceeded to the central platform in the roof. The only sounds heard was the rain hitting the stone floor the team was standing on. Suddenly a Krazoa Spirit appeared from behind a statue on the other end of the roof. The spirit vanished and took the form of a body. The Krazoa's head turned down towards the team on the platform.

"Who are you and why are you at our sacred palace?" the Krazoa said.

"We are Team Chaos. I am Chris, the commanding officer of the team. If I am correct, you know Fox and Krystal here." Chris said as he pointed to Fox and Krystal. "We are here to discuss about an unusual energy with you. If I am correct, you guys can feel any energies on this planet. Have you felt any strange energies around here lately?" Chris asked.

"Ah yes, I remember those two. As for your question, yes, we have been sensing a strange energy from within the core of the planet. However, we have discovered it to be a portal to some sort of world in another dimension. It is nothing of a concern to us." the Krazoa said.

"Well it is to us! We need to use that portal to get Lex and Pyra here home!" Chris said.

"Hm...your power is extremely strong. I can definitely sense it. You guys also seem to be the purest of heart. I guess I could let you access the core, but in order to be given permission to enter the core, you must pass our five tests. Anyone can do any test, but once you do one test, you can't do another. I will tell which tests you will take. The test are of observation, combat, strength, intelligence, and bravery. Are you and your team willing to take these tests?" the Krazoa asked.

"Of course we are willing to take these tests!" Chris confidently said.

"Very well. The first test will be observation. Please choose who will be doing the test." the Krazoa said.

"I will." Krystal said as she stepped forward.

"In this test I will transform back into my spirit form and then hide in one of these urns. You must find me three times in a row to pass the test. Are you ready?" the Krazoa asked.

"Yes." Krystal said.

"Then let us begin." the Krazoa said.

The Krazoa transformed back into its spirit form and then flew to a set of urns that appeared around the team. Each earn was the same color, design, and shape. The Krazoa entered in one and the urns began to switch positions with each other. After the urns stopped moving, Krystal walked into the one nearest her. The urn lit up and the spirit appeared from it. It then entered another urn and they began to switch positions. However, they were switching positions longer and faster. The urns stopped moving and Krystal walked to the one furthest away from her. The urn lit up and the Krazoa appeared from it. The Krazoa entered another one and the urns went through the same process again, but it was even longer and faster. The urns stopped moving and Krystal approached an urn behind her. The urn lit up and the Krazoa appeared from the urn and transformed back into his spirit form as the urns vanished into thin air.

"Impressive. The first test has been passed. Now we will proceed to the test of combat. Who would like to do it?" the Krazoa asked.

"I will!" Pyra said as she walked forward.

"Very well. I will create a large group of holographic Sharpclaw soldiers to fight against. They will be able to damage you, but I will monitor your health status. When you get damaged to much, I will end this test myself. Now, are you ready?" the Krazoa asked.

"Yes!" Pyra confidently said.

"Let's begin." the Krazoa said.

Several small groups of Sharpclaw soldiers appeared from around the rooftop and began to approach the central platform. The Krazoa lifted the rest of the team in the air so they did not get hurt in the fight. Pyra pulled out her combat knife and charged towards one group of soldiers. She rammed her knife into one Sharpclaw and pulled it out instantly. The Sharpclaw collapsed and vanished as Pyra continued to stab the other soldiers with her knife. She quickly eliminated the small group and placed her knife in a small pocket on her combat vest. She ran towards another approaching group of Sharpclaws and jumped into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to several Sharpclaw soldiers. The kicked knocked them to the ground and then Pyra stomped on them multiple times to finish them off. Krystal ran towards the final group of Sharpclaw. The tallest Sharpclaw soldier swung its sword at Pyra, but Pyra jumped over the blade and onto the Sharpclaw's head. Before it could do anything, she took her knife and stabbed the Sharpclaw right between his two eyes. She then eliminated the other guards and walked back towards the center of the roof. The team gently landed back on the ground and the Krazoa began to speak.

"Excellent...you have passed the second test. We will now proceed to the test of strength. Who will be performing this test?" the Krazoa asked.

"This is up my alley! I'll do it!" Knuckles said.

"Very well. In this test, you will have to push this one ton stone to the marked target on the other end of the roof. Let's begin." the Krazoa said.

Knuckles ran to the rock at one end of the roof. He easily lifted the rock and ran to the other end of the roof. He triumphantly placed the rock on the target and walked back to the center.

"Was that the best you had to offer! I was just getting warmed up! Knuckles said in a cocky tone of voice.

"Your are much stronger that your size shows. Anyway, we will proceed to the test of intelligence. Who will be doing this test?" the Krazoa asked.

"I will." Tails said as he stepped forward.

"Your test is as follows. I will show you an item from one of the many locales here on this planet and you must tell me where it came from. You must answer all five items correctly. Let's begin the test. The first item is a moon rock. Where did it come from?" the Krazoa asked as a moon rock appeared in his hand.

"That's easy. It is from Moon Mountain Pass." Tails said.

"Correct. The next item is a smaller version of this place's totem polls. Where did it come from?" the Krazoa asked as the moon rock turned into a totem poll.

"Lightfoot Village." Tails said.

"Correct. The next item is the Dinosaur Horn. Where did it come from?" the Krazoa asked as it appeared in his hand.

"Darkice Mines." Tails said.

"Correct. The next item is a Fire Gem. Where did it come from?" the Krazoa said as the gem appeared in his hand.

"Cape Claw." Tails said.

"Correct. The final item it this special seed that can grow in dark, damp places." Where can you find it?" the Krazoa asked as the seed appeared.

"Moon Mountain Pass." Tails said.

"Correct. You have passed the test. Now we will proceed to the final test; the test of bravery. Who will do this?" the Krazoa asked.

"I will!" Lex said as he stepped forward.

"In this test, you will have to climb down the palace from this roof to the ground in the middle of the rain. If you are successful, your character will have been proven. If you were to slip or fall off, I will warp you back up here to make sure that you are seriously injured, but you will fail the test. Are you ready to take the test?" the Krazoa asked.

"Yes!" Lex said.

"Then make your way to the edge." the Krazoa said.

Lex walked to the edge of the roof and took notice of the numerous small ledges that went down to the bottom of the mountain the palace was sitting on. He cautiously jumped off of the roof and onto the first ledge. He took a deep breath and jumped onto another ledge below him. He continued doing this for about three minutes until he reached the base of the palace. He then took notice of how the mountain went. He took notice of the palace elevator shaft that he and the team entered through and also took notice of the small ledges that could be used along the sides of he shaft. However, Lex had to make a pretty long jump to reach it, but it didn't look like he had any other choice. Lex took one final breath and then jumped off of the ledge. He stayed in the air for about ten seconds until he came to the ledge. He was a little short in distance, but was able to grab the ledge with his hands. He pulled himself up and regained his balance. He took several breaths before proceeding down to the next ledge. He continued doing this for several minutes until he reached the base of the mountain. He noticed a small, bronze medallion on a small stone pillar. He picked up the medallion and was instantly warped to the roof. The Krazoa took the medallion from Lex and made it disappear.

"You have proven yourself to the fullest extent. You show the bravery of a true warrior. It is with my up most respect that I congratulate you on the success of you all on the tests. You will now have my permission to enter the core." the Krazoa said.

The team gave each other high fives and Chris said, "Great job team! You have made me proud!".

"The entrance to the path to the core can be found in the Ocean Force Point Temple in Cape Claw. The path is treacherous, but I'm sure you will make it through. I wish you the best of luck and wish you well on your journey." the Krazoa said before he took notice of something. "Wait. I feel a strong energy coming from the orange fox that completed the test of intelligence. I feel pure happiness and sorrow within the fox's soul. Also, I feel a strong potential with Krazoa energy from within him. It is a true rarity for mortal beings to be able to connect with Krazoa energy. Please step forward young one." the Krazoa said as he motioned Tails to step forward.

Tails slowly stepped forward to the Krazoa as the Krazoa seemed to have been charging a ball of energy. The Krazoa aimed his hand towards Tails and a beam of light purple energy came out from the ball of energy and struck Tails. The beam quickly vanished and it didn't do anything to Tails.

"This boy is definitely one of the most pure people I have ever seen. His sorrow comes from a tragic loss of a friend. The friend sacrificed herself for the safety of the universe. You have missed her for so long and you just want to see her again. I can help you with that." the Krazoa said.

"How? Tails confusingly asked.

"Like this..." the Krazoa said as he fire another beam of energy at Tails, trapping him inside a clear, blue crystal.

Tails' eyes were closed, but he was still conscious. His mind went white until he saw an image of Cosmo within his head.

"Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"Hi Tails...I'm glad I could see you again." Cosmo said.

"It is great to see you too. What is going on?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but it seems like they have given you the ability to communicate with me through the crystal. You should be able remember this conversation after you are released." Cosmo said.

"Cosmo...I'm so sorry for what happened that day...I wish I could have done something to save you..." Tails said as tears started to fill his eyes.

"Don't be sad for me Tails. All I want is for you to be happy and enjoy your life. That is how I wanted you to be. I knew this would be tough for you but it was the only way to save us all. Tails...remember that I will always love you no matter what happens. I will always be with you in your heart and soul. Together were are bonded by love and will remain that way forever." Cosmo said.

Cosmo approached Tails and gave him a passionate kiss. The kiss was brief before Tails woke up and saw that he was back at the Krazoa Palace. Tails slowly stood back up and looked at the Krazoa.

"What just happened?" Tails asked.

"The Krazoa have the ability to communicate with those in the afterlife. Mortals are normally unable to do that, but your connection with the Krazoa is so strong that it was possible for you to communicate with her. We will be watching you Tails. Now it is time for you all to go. You have a job to do and I don't want to hold you up any longer. We will see each other again. Until next time Team Chaos..." the Krazoa said before it vanished.

"Interesting...well team, let's get moving! Who knows how much more time we have left! Next stop, Cape Claw!" Chris said as he and the rest of the team went back into the palace.

"Cosmo...I will do whatever it takes to get you back...whatever it takes..." Tails said to himself.

* * *

_Hovering nearby the palace..._

Edge's Arwing was hovering high in the sky and was monitoring Team Chaos' activity. He took note of where the team was going and activated a communications link with Leon.

"Leon, come in." Edge said.

"Leon here. Report your status Edge." Leon said.

"I have found out that Team Chaos is heading to the core of Sauria. I will be landing my Arwing and follow them in, but the deeper I go, the more unlikely I will be able to communicate with you. I will give a final report when I reach the entrance." Edge said.

"Roger, don't fail me!" Leon said.

"I won't. Edge out." Edge said as he turned off the communicator.

Edge began to fly towards Cape Claw and find a place to land and begin his pursuit of Team Chaos on foot...

* * *

_A/N: Wow, this one took a while! I rented a couple of games recently (Ace Combat Zero and Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter) and both of them were pretty good. I'm sure you didn't expect some of these things to happen! I hope you enjoy this! Read and Review!_


	3. Strange Events

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

**Summary: Part Three of the Team Chaos trilogy. In this new time of peace, the team now tries to solve the mystery of how to get Lex and Pyra back home to the planet Nadira. However, can the team get Lex and Pyra back to their home world before it is too late? All the while, Leon continues to prepare for his final attack on the Space Colony ARK. With the help of a new ally, can Leon stop the team before they even find out of his plans? Also, something is starting to bother Tails as past memories return to haunt him. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request. I also own the new character that will be making his appearance in this story.

* * *

**Breaking the Barriers**

**Chapter 3: Strange Events

* * *

**

The team was just exiting a dense forest and entering Thorntail Hollow. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and the sky was colored in a mixture or orange and red. The team was starting to fell a little tired and decided to stop at the hollow for the night and rest. The team went down to the area where Tricky's mother was first held when Dinosaur Planet was under the control of the Sharpclaw. The area was still the same, but at least it did offer protection for the team from the elements. The team sat their stuff on the ground and then pulled out some sleeping bags. They unrolled them and laid them out in various spots around the area.

"Well team, we will rest here for tonight and then make our way to the Ocean Force Point Temple. For now, we shall grab a quick bite to eat and then get some sleep. I would like us to leave as soon as the sun comes over the horizon. Go ahead and get some rest team, you earned it." Chris said as he pulled some fruit from out of his supply bag.

The team pulled out their food and ate it until they were satisfied. When they were finished, the sun had completely vanished and the sky was completely dark. Chris and Tails lit some torches nearby to provide some light. Everyone than got into their sleeping bags except Lex and Pyra whom were both still standing near the entrance.

"Lex, Pyra, are you guys going to bed?" Sonic asked.

"We will, we just want to take a look around for a bit." Lex said.

"Alright, but don't be staying up too long okay?" Chris asked.

"We won't be up long." Pyra said.

"Ok, goodnight guys." Chris said.

"Goodnight Chris." both Lex and Pyra said.

While the team fell asleep, Lex and Pyra left the area to the nearby stream of water that was running in the middle of the hollow. Both Lex and Pyra sat on the edge of the stream and took their shoes off. They dipped their feet into the water. The water was a little cool, but it felt just right for the two.

"Wow, look at all of these creatures." Pyra said as she observed the sleeping Thorntails.

"Yeah, this planet is supposed to be the home of many exotic dinosaurs. I actually did some research on this planet just before we left." Lex said.

"It's kind of sad that we won't be able to see this anymore, isn't it Lex?" Pyra asked.

"Yeah, but we have learned so much in our short stay in this world. We could use these qualities to help protect our world from any evil." Lex said confidentially.

Pyra couldn't help but turn her head face-to-face with Lex after what he said. "Wow...I never thought of it like that Lex. We could actually make a difference in our home. We may be young, but we have already went through so much in last couple of months. I never knew you had so much courage Lex..." Pyra said.

"I never knew that you could be so caring Pyra...I wish I got to know you more sooner." Lex said.

"I wish I did too Lex..." Pyra said.

The two continued to stare into each other's eyes for about a minute before they started to getting closer by instinct. Both embraced each other and then entered a passionate kiss, all done by instinct. They stayed that way for another minute before they released each other. When they both looked into each other's eyes, they both had a heavy blush on their faces.

"Erm...uh...hehe...Maybe we should be getting so sleep." Lex said.

"Yes we should..." Pyra said.

The two took their feet out of the water and placed them back into their shoes. They stood up and began to head back to the area where the rest of the team as sleeping. While their faces were pointed forward, their eyes were still looking at each other and both had a smile on their face.

"Wow...she is incredible..." Lex thought.

"What an amazing guy..." Pyra thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Tails was tossing and turning in his sleep as he was having strange thoughts enter his mind. Inside his mind he could see the tragic event repeat itself over and over in his head, but each time it went through slightly faster until all Tails could see in his mind was himself standing in the middle of white area. Cosmo appeared from nowhere and looked at Tails.

"Hello Tails." Cosmo said.

"Hello Cosmo..." Tails said.

"Are you okay?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...It's just that nothing is the same since that day. The image of me shooting still burns in my mind." Tails said.

"Don't worry Tails...something tells me that we could be reunited very soon." Cosmo stated.

"What? How?" Tails asked.

"I can't say, but continue to believe yourself and it will happen." Cosmo said.

"Please! Tell me!" Tails said with tears in his eyes.

Cosmo vanished and Tails immediately woke up from his dream, completely soaked in his own sweat.

"Me...and her...reunited?" Tails confusingly asked himself.

* * *

_On a nearby cliff, overlooking the hollow..._

Edge was standing on a cliff that overlooked the area that the team was sleeping in with his binoculars. He placed the binoculars in his pack and then opened his communicator. He activated a link with Leon and Leon's face appeared on screen.

"Leon, Edge here. I am planning to go forth and enter the Ocean Force Point Temple. I am currently in Thorntail Hollow and Team Chaos is currently sleeping here. I will get to the temple before they do to get an advantage. This is likely my last communication since I won't be able to stop. I need to get to the core before they do." Edge said.

"Make sure you do. Do whatever it takes to stop that team! I can't have them know that I am alive again and plan on attacking ARK! If you fail, you better hope you get killed, because if you do fail, I will hunt you down and kill you personally! Now, get going!" Leon said as the screen turned off.

As Edge closed his communicator, an idea came to him.

"I got it! The ultimate distraction!" Edge said.

Edge aimed his hand towards the team through the opening of the roof. A faint beam of energy covered the team and went out quickly. Edge smiled evilly and then started proceeding towards Cape Claw.

* * *

_Lightfoot Village..._

"Hehehehe...this place will be a perfect spot." Edge said as he entered the outer region of the village.

Edge walked over to the gate and started to charge energy in his hand. When the energy was full charged, Edge jumped back and clap his hands in the direction of the gate. A large bolt of lightning instantly disintegrated the gate and Edge ran inside. He noticed that the sun was slowly starting to come over horizon.

"I better make this quick..." Edge said to himself.

Edge held his right hand high and a faint beam of energy came out of it. The beam was growing brighter and brighter until Edge closed his hand. He then aimed his hand towards the ground about ten feet away from him. He reopened his hand and a large energy beam came out of it and struck the ground. When the beam vanished, a large puddle of a black liquid was on the ground. The puddle began to shape itself as Edge ran out, laughing maniacally to himself...

* * *

_The next morning..._

The team just started to enter Lightfoot Village and they immediately took note of the destroyed gate. They immediately ran over to the spot where the gate was.

"Where did the gate go?" Tails asked.

Knuckles gave a soft grunt and Sonic turned to him and asked, "What is it Knuckles?"

"I sense the presence of a dark energy. Somebody destroyed this gate, but it was recently done." Knuckles said.

"I sense it as well. We better check it out." Chris said.

The team walked into the village, but as soon as they entered it, a large group of dark figures appeared from out of nowhere. The team was instantly startled by what they saw. It was them, but they were all black or wearing dark clothes. They had the same weapons and looks as the team.

"What the...a dark Team Chaos?" Amy shockingly asked.

"We will destroy you. We will defeat you." Dark Chris said.

The two groups charged at each other to begin the battle.

* * *

_Sheila and Dark Sheila..._

Sheila immediately struck Dark Sheila with an aerial roundhouse kick that sent Dark Sheila back. Dark Sheila rolled to the side and tried to give a sweeping kick, but missed. Sheila gave an uppercut to Dark Sheila's nose that sent her flying back about five feet. Dark Sheila stood back up and wiped the blood coming out of her nose. She ran for Sheila, but Sheila jumper over her and kicked her in the back of the head on the way down. Dark Sheila was knocked to the ground face-first. Sheila took at her .44 magnum and shot Dark Sheila multiple times until Dark Sheila melted into a puddle and disintegrated into the air.

* * *

_Rayoshi and Dark Rayoshi..._

Both were firing their assault rifles at each other and dodging the shots with excellent agility. Rayoshi pulled out a sub-machine gun in his left hand and started firing both weapons at the same time. However, Dark Rayoshi was still able to dodge the shots. Dark Rayoshi threw down his assault rifle and pulled out two 9mm pistols. He fired both of them at the same time, but Rayoshi easily dodged them as he ran towards Dark Rayoshi. He rolled on the ground and then kicked Dark Rayoshi high into the air. Rayoshi jumped back up and aimed his assault rifle upwards towards Dark Rayoshi. He shot him multiple times before he could even land back on the ground and Dark Rayoshi instantly disintegrated in mid-air.

* * *

_Pyra and Dark Pyra..._

Both of them were attacking and guarding against each other's attacks with outstanding agility. Pyra got behind Dark Pyra and stabbed her in the back with her combat knife. Dark Pyra grabbed Pyra and threw her over her shoulders. As Pyra was getting up, Dark Pyra pulled the knife out her back and threw it at Pyra. The knife missed as Pyra was able to catch the knife in mid-air. She through the knife back as it struck Dark Pyra in the middle of her chest. Dark Pyra's body began to disintegrate around the knife until she was completely gone and the knife fell on the ground.

* * *

_Lex and Dark Lex..._

They were both trying to shoot each other with their pistols, but they were able to dodge the shots. Lex used his tail to knock Dark Lex to the ground and then stomped on Dark Lex's stomach. As Dark Lex groaned in pain, Lex reloaded his pistol and aimed towards Dark Lex's head. He fired one shot and it struck Dark Lex in the head.

* * *

_Amy and Dark Amy..._

Amy swung her hammer at an extremely fast speed that knocked Dark Amy several feet back. Dark Amy struggled to get up, but Amy swung her hammer again and this time it sent Dark Amy high into the air. Amy took the opportunity to pull out a sub-machine gun. As Dark Amy came to the ground, Amy kicked her, which sent her flying away several feet. Amy shot Dark Amy as she landed on the ground multiple times. Dark Amy's body disintegrated into nothing but black particles that floated into the air.

* * *

_Rouge and Dark Rouge..._

Both of them were engaged in fierce melee combat as they were using a variety of high speed kicks and punches. Dark Rouge flew into the air as well as did Rouge. Dark Rouge pulled out an assault rifle and started firing at Rouge, but she was able to dodge the shots. Rouge delivered a spinning kick into Dark Rouge's face and it sent her falling back to the ground. Rouge then aimed her feet towards Dark Rouge and went down spinning at high speed. She delivered the blow right in the middle of Dark Rouge's chest which instantly killed her and made her vanish into nothingness.

* * *

_Knuckles and Dark Knuckles..._

Knuckles was punching the helpless Dark Knuckles multiple times with his iron fists. Dark Knuckles was knocked to the ground and started coughing out blood as Knuckles lifted a huge boulder from the ground. He threw it on top of Dark Knuckles body. Nothing else occurred except the black particles coming from under the rock and into the sky.

* * *

_Sonic and Dark Sonic..._

They were running around the large field at high speeds, but then they ended running into the area where Fox, Krystal, Dark Fox, and Dark Krystal were all fighting in. Krystal and Dark Krystal were both attacking each other with their staffs while Fox and Dark Fox were firing their blasters at each other. The two hedgehogs speed distracted Dark Fox and Dark Krystal just long enough for Fox and Krystal to eliminate them. As Dark Fox and Dark Krystal vanished, Dark Sonic was cornered by Sonic and Sonic gave a barrage of ultra-fast kicks and punches that easily eliminated Dark Sonic as his body disintegrated.

* * *

_Yoshi and Dark Yoshi..._

Yoshi and Dark Yoshi were engaged in fierce sword combat. The metal of their blades clashed many times as each of them were trying to hurt each other. However, when Dark Yoshi least expected it, Yoshi kicked his knees and sent him falling to the ground. Yoshi aimed his sword downward and thrusted it into Dark Yoshi's stomach. Dark Yoshi screamed as his body vanished into thin air.

* * *

_Chris and Dark Chris..._

Dark Chris was trying to attack Chris with his sword, but Chris kept him at bay with his Chaos abilities. Chris launched a Chaos Spear at Dark Chris and it struck him down to the ground. Chris walked over to Dark Chris and pulled out his Chaos Rifle.

"You haven't won yet Chris...This isn't over..." Dark Chris said as he looked towards the ground.

Chris shot Dark Chris multiple times and Dark Chris disintegrated into nothingness.

* * *

_Tails and Dark Tails..._

Tails chased Dark Tails to a secluded area of the village where nobody else could see them. Dark Tails pulled out an RPG and fired the rocket at Tails. Tails barely evaded the rocket blast and struck Dark Tails with his two tails. Dark Tails was knocked to the ground, but quickly got up. Dark Tails tried to punch Tails, but he was able to dodge it. Tails then struck his dark self with a kick to the chest that sent him flying into a wall. As Tails prepared to finish Dark Tails off, he felt a strange energy within himself. Before he could realize it, he fired a purple energy beam from his right hand and struck Dark Tails. Dark Tails was instantly vaporized by the beam's power. Tails stood still, looking at his shaking hands.

"Wha-What did I just do?" Tails asked himself.

He walked back to the team without saying a word and the team left the village and continued to the entrance of the Ocean Force Point Temple. Upon arrival, the team noticed that the seal of the temple was destroyed by the same energy. The team entered the temple, unknown of the evil of Edge that is ahead of them...

* * *

_A/N: Well, it took me a while to think how this one would go. I'm sorry for not updating in a while due to that. I have the next few chapters planned out so I should be able to update sooner! Read and Review!_


	4. A New Legacy

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

**Summary: Part Three of the Team Chaos trilogy. In this new time of peace, the team now tries to solve the mystery of how to get Lex and Pyra back home to the planet Nadira. However, can the team get Lex and Pyra back to their home world before it is too late? All the while, Leon continues to prepare for his final attack on the Space Colony ARK. With the help of a new ally, can Leon stop the team before they even find out of his plans? Also, something is starting to bother Tails as past memories return to haunt him. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request. I also own the new character that will be making his appearance in this story.

* * *

**Breaking the Barriers**

**Chapter 4: A New Legacy**

The team started to go through the Ocean Force Point Temple with relative ease. The electric pads were still deactivated after Fox came in but this made Chris feel uncertain for some reason. He shrugged it off though and continued with the team. The team stopped at the edge of a water pool to take notice of the beautiful structure of the temple.

"Wow, this temple looks amazing." Amy said.

"It is said that the force point temples were built by the Krazoa. They are used to help control the magical energy coming from the core of the planet. The seals on the temples can only be opened by the Spellstones. However, it seems someone or something simply destroyed the seal here. That would take a lot of energy to do." Tails stated.

"Yes it would. Something is up to no good. I could easily feel the evil energy being emitted from the remnants of that magical energy. It was the same energy back at the Lightfoot Village gate and when we were battling Dark Team Chaos. Somebody must know of our plans and must be wanting to stop us. We have to be on guard if we are to complete our mission." Chris said.

"Now where do we go? The path ends at this pool of water." Knuckles asked.

"Simple...we swim." Chris said.

The team jumped into the water and began to swim around the pool. The swum around the upper ledge and found a climbable wall. Lex was the first to climb as each member behind them soon followed. The team sat for a moment to dry off and take notice of the surroundings. Tails then felt something that caught his attention. The energy being emitted from the nearby warp was the same energy that was used at the seal. It was a strange, yet familiar energy to Tails.

"Why am I feeling these energies? What is going on with me?" Tails thought.

After the team was dry, they proceeded onto the warping device. They were warped into another area of the temple. The room had two floors, but it looked like that the second floor was virtually unreachable. As the team stepped off the warping device, an image of a Krazoa appeared from nowhere.

"If you are seeking the hidden chamber, jump into the fog of the pillar maze. Your journey will continue from there..." the Krazoa said before it vanished.

"The pillar maze is right behind us guys." Fox said.

The team turned around and walked through the open doorway behind them. They could see the pillar maze and the fog that covered the floor. The fog was light purple in color. The team looked at each other and jumped in. Before they could land, the fog made them black out from exposure. When the team woke up, they found themselves in a large, tall room. The room had a large statue of a Krazoa standing in the middle of the room. There was a warp behind the team that they could use to get back up into the upper level. The room was decorated in various jewels and magical energy was circulating the entire room. Chris and Tails could both easily feel the energy in the room. The energy was very powerful and was quite rejuvenating to both of them. The team proceeded around the statue to see a large hole in the wall that was destroyed by a more powerful energy. The rubbles was laying around the opening that led into a dark hallway. Suddenly, the statue turned around to face the team from above. The team stood in surprise as the statue spoke.

"You all are certainly the most purest of heart if you are allowed to access this sacred chamber. This chamber is the main access way to the core of the planet. Unfortunately, before you arrived another person came and destroyed the wall with his own energy. This chamber has now been contaminated by his dark energy and it will only be pure again when the person that did this has been eliminated. If the core is what you seek, go down that hallway and enter the warp. It will get you to the core. May purity protect you on your journey." the statue said before it turned back around and went silent.

"So there is someone...someone that is definitely powerful. We need to keep moving team. Who knows what this guy is doing." Chris said.

The team entered the hallway and continued to go down it for several minutes until they arrived in a small, dimly-lit chamber. All it had was the warp the statue spoke of earlier. The team stepped onto the warp and were teleported to another area. The area had nothing in it besides a large shrine in a room that was completely light blue in color.

"What is this place?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know...let's investigate that shrine and we may find out." Chris said.

The team walked down the path towards the shrine and entered it. The shrine was large in completely pearl white in color and it was built in a Greek design. The team entered the shrine, but the only thing in there was a statue of the Krazoa God. There was nothing else in there besides a large stone sitting by the statue.

"I guess there is nothing in here. It looks like the place has been abandoned for quite a while. We should leave and continue forward." Chris said.

As the team started to leave the shrine, a brief flicker of light came from the statue and the team could here it collapsing. When they turned around, they saw the Krazoa God floating over the rubble of the statue. It looked down towards the team.

"I sense that you are truly pure of heart and I can feel various energies coming from you all. Yet there is one person whose energy has reawakened me from my long slumber. That energy is coming from the young fox over there. Please, step forward." the Krazoa God said.

Tails nervously stepped forward and faced the Krazoa God.

"Tails, I sense a life full of happiness and tragedy within yourself. You are still suffering from a personal loss some time ago. However, your power, mind, and soul remain pure. I sense a strong connection with the Krazoa within you. It is rare enough for a native on this planet to have a connection with us, but somebody from off world is nearly impossible. You have the potential of being one of the most powerful beings in the universe. I need to test your connection with us. Do you want to see how strong you really are?"

Tails thought for a moment and said, "Yes, I would."

"Very well..." the Krazoa God said.

The Krazoa God looked towards the large stone nearby him and closed his eyes. The stone exploded and revealed a sword in a pedestal in it. The blade was light purple in color and it had a light blue hilt with the Krazoa emblem on it.

"This is the Krazoa Sword, the prized treasure of the Krazoa race. If you can pull it out of the pedestal, then it is yours. However, only the most pure are able to pull it out." the Krazoa God said.

Tails walked towards the sword and grabbed the hilt with both hands. A faint light purple aura surrounded his body as he began to try and pull the sword out. Sweat began to appear from his forehead as he was using all of his strength to pull it out. Meanwhile, the aura was growing brighter and stronger until a bright flash of light blinded everyone. When the light faded, the team could see Tails holding the sword triumphantly. His eyes were now purple in color and his orange fur was now blue. Tails was in a guardian form of some sort. An aura mixed with the colors of blue and purple surrounded his entire body. He was hovering in the middle of the air. Tails placed the sword away and a dim light engulfed his body. When the light faded, Tails was back to his normal self.

"Well done...you have proven yourself worthy of the sword. That sword will give you various abilities that can help you on your journeys. I want these abilities to be a surprise so I will let you find out yourself. Now you all should get some sleep. You may not be able to see it, but it is late. You need your rest if your going to take on the enemy that passed by here a while ago. He is waiting for you and you need to be well-rested. Sleep here tonight for you will be safe. Tails, you are the start of a new legacy of the Krazoa Guardian. I trust that you will be able to handle it. Farewell...may fate make us meet again..." the Krazoa God said before he vanished.

"Well you heard him guys! We'll sleep here for now and then take care of that guy tomorrow. Go ahead and find yourselves a place to sleep. Goodnight everyone." Chris said as he walked towards a corner of the shrine.

* * *

_Later that evening..._

Everyone was asleep besides Tails. He was outside practicing with his new sword. He was firing several energy beams and energy based attacks from his hand before he suddenly stopped. He took a good look at the sword and recent memories filled his mind.

_"Don't worry Tails...something tells me that we could be reunited very soon." Cosmo said._

"Can this sword...these powers...can they really be the keys to me reuniting with Cosmo?" Tails asked himself.

Tails continued to stare at the sword for a while before going back to the shrine to get some rest.

* * *

_A/N: There we go! Another chapter is up! I hope you all enjoy it! Now Tails has some special abilities, but there is more to see still. The final battle with Edge is quickly approaching! Stay tuned for what will be an exciting conclusion!_


	5. Time is of the Essence

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

**Summary: Part Three of the Team Chaos trilogy. In this new time of peace, the team now tries to solve the mystery of how to get Lex and Pyra back home to the planet Nadira. However, can the team get Lex and Pyra back to their home world before it is too late? All the while, Leon continues to prepare for his final attack on the Space Colony ARK. With the help of a new ally, can Leon stop the team before they even find out of his plans? Also, something is starting to bother Tails as past memories return to haunt him. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request. I also own the new character that will be making his appearance in this story.

* * *

**Breaking the Barriers**

**Chapter 5: Time is of the Essence**

_The next morning..._

The team had just woken up from their sleep in the Krazoa God's shrine. Everyone pulled out some food from their supply bags and began to eat it. Once they were finished, they placed their trash back into their bags and started to leave the shrine. The team walked through the entrance and continued to follow the nearby path. They continued to walk the winding path for about ten minutes until they reached a large, stone doorway. The door was marked with several magical and Krazoa symbols. Chris looked around for a switch to open and then found a mark that was shaped like the planet Sauria. Chris pressed it and then watched it go inside the stone door. The door moved to the side to reveal a pitch black hallway. The team cautiously entered the hallway. Chris turned the flashlight on his rifle on to help the team see their way through. They walked through the hallway for several minutes until they finally entered the core. They core was in a variety of colors due to the magical energy flowing in it. The magical energies were flowing everywhere into the two holes that led to the force point temples. The only places to walk on was the winding path that broke off to several other paths from a large area that looked like an arena in the center of the core. Tails took notice of everything as he could feel his body being supercharged with energy. He also saw the portal at the bottom of the core where a path led to.

"Hey Chris! The portal is down there! It looks like it has been growing increasingly unstable! We need to get moving!" Tails said.

"Yes, I see it. We better move it team! Time is of the essence!" Chris said.

The team immediately ran for the portal and made their way on the large, open piece of the path and then suddenly stopped when a strange beam surrounded them. The team looked up to see Edge looking over them with an evil smile. He deactivated the beam and looked towards the team.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I am Edge...I am here to stop you once and for all!" Edge said.

"Edge? Wait a minute! How are you still alive?" Tails shockingly asked.

"Don't know, don't care...All I know is that I will finally have my revenge on you!" Edge said.

"Tails, how do you know this guy?" Chris asked.

"Me and him met during the operation on Metal Sonic's Steel Fleet. His was the commander of the battleship that I went to. We both fought an intense battle and then I detonated a charge on his ship. I flew out of it knowing that he was done. Somehow he is still alive though." Tails said.

"No matter...one fox can't take all of us on!" Chris said.

Chris fired his rifle at Edge, but Edge created an energy barrier in front of him that deflected the shots.

"Please...try this for size." Edge said.

Edge fired a large beam of energy towards the team. Everyone jumped away from the center to avoid the beam. The beam struck with a blinding flash and when the team could see again, they saw Dark Team Chaos.

"Them again? You are the one that did all of those things!" Chris said.

"Of course...I guess they weren't strong enough for you last time, but now they are stronger. This time they will finish you off. Dark Team Chaos, get rid of them!" Edge said.

"Yes sir!" Dark Chris said as he and his team charged towards Team Chaos.

* * *

_Sheila and Dark Sheila..._

Dark Sheila ran towards Sheila behind her back and grabbed her by the shoulders. She threw her towards the air and jumped up after her. She then delivered a kick that sent Sheila flying into the ground. Sheila slowly got back up and pulled out her .44 Magnum. However, before she could shoot, Dark Sheila kicked it out of her hand and into the core.

"Not this time!" Dark Sheila said.

Sheila gave a quick kick into Dark Sheila's stomach that sent her back about two feet. Dark Sheila ran towards Sheila and jumped into the air to deliver a karate kick. Sheila was able to barely dodge the attack by moving to the side. Sheila ran and did the same thing, but was able to strike the back of Dark Sheila's head. The blow knocked her towards the edge of the arena. Dark Sheila quickly got back and tried to deliver another karate kick, but this time Sheila grabbed her leg as she passed by and slammed her towards the ground. She then started to spin at an increasing speed until she finally released Dark Sheila's leg. Dark Sheila was flying into the core. Her screams could be heard as she was vanishing from sight.

* * *

_Rayoshi and Dark Rayoshi..._

Rayoshi and Dark Rayoshi were again firing their assault rifles at each other and were still dodging with excellent agility. Dark Rayoshi ran towards Rayoshi and struck him in the head with his rifle. Rayoshi was knocked to the ground and rolled to the side as Dark Rayoshi tried to shoot him. Dark Rayoshi kicked Rayoshi in the side to keep him from standing back up. Rayoshi was able to pull out his M9 pistol and was able to shoot Dark Rayoshi in the arm. Dark Rayoshi began to wince in pain as Rayoshi took the opportunity to strike. Rayoshi stood back up and delivered a combo of multiple kicks to the head and then gave a final blow to the head with a powerful uppercut. Dark Rayoshi's unconscious body was sent flying off the platform and into the core. Rayoshi turned around and wiped some of the blood off of his nose.

* * *

_Pyra and Dark Pyra..._

Dark Pyra was charging at Pyra with incredible speed and struck her in the mouth with her fist. Pyra fell to the ground, but quickly got back up and wiped the blood from her mouth. Pyra delivered a two-punch combo into Dark Pyra's chest and then gave a quick uppercut to send her flying back about three feet. Dark Pyra was able to land back onto her feet and pulled out her M-14 Assault Rifle. She started firing at Pyra, but all of her shots missed as Pyra threw her knife at the rifle and knocked it out of her hands. Dark Pyra pulled out two knives and threw them at Pyra, but she was able to catch both of them in mid-air. She threw the knives back at Dark Pyra at an incredible speed. They went straight through her stomach as she began to wince in extreme pain. Pyra delivered multiple high-speed kicks to Dark Pyra and sent her body towards the edge. Dark Pyra struggled to stand up, but as she was trying to, she lost her balance and fell off of the platform. Her scream could be heard as he limp body fell into the core.

* * *

_Lex and Dark Lex..._

Lex and Dark Lex were engaged in fierce hand-to-hand combat. Dark Lex struck Lex with a right hook that knocked him towards the edge. Lex struggled to keep hi balance and jumped over Dark Lex to get away from the edge. Lex then stuck Dark Lex in the head with his sniper rifle. The blow sent Dark Lex towards the Edge, but he was able to keep his balance. Lex pulled out his pistol and shot Dark Lex in the arm multiple times. Lex delivered a roundhouse kick that sent Dark Lex flying off of the platform and into core in a matter of seconds.

* * *

_Amy and Dark Amy..._

Amy and Dark Amy were firing their sub-machine guns at each other and both were struggling to avoid the shots. Amy jumped into the air and pulled out her hammer. She gave a heavy blow to Dark Amy's chest and sent her flying several feet. Dark Amy struggled to get up as Amy came charging at her. Dark Amy quickly pulled out a pistol and tried to shoot Amy. Amy deflected the bullets by swinging her hammer. Amy then pulled out her pistol and struck Dark Amy several times. Dark Amy's body went back down towards the ground as Amy ran over towards her. Amy then held her hammer like a golf club and slowly sung it into the air. She then struck Dark Amy at high speed and sent her flying off of the platform and into the core.

* * *

_Rouge and Dark Rouge..._

Rouge and Dark Rouge were flying the air and firing their assault rifles at each other. Rouge struck Dark Rouge in one of her wings that sent her falling back to the ground. Rouge tried to finish her off like last time, but Dark Rouge rolled to the side at the last second. Rouge pulled out her pistol and tried to shoot Dark Rouge several times. Dark Rouge avoided all of the shots and continued to roll and stood back up. Rouge delivered a high-speed kick into her stomach as soon as she got up and sent her flying back towards the ground. Rouge aimed her pistol at Dark Rouge and shot her multiple times in mid-air that kept her in the air long enough to fly off the platform and into the core.

* * *

_Sonic and Dark Sonic..._

Sonic and Dark Sonic were running around the area, but Sonic was able to deliver a kick that sent Dark Sonic flying onto another path. Sonic pursued him and delivered another kick that sent Dark Sonic flying into the core.

"That was easy! Piece of cake!" Sonic said.

* * *

_Knuckles and Dark Knuckles..._

Knuckles was doing the same thing that he had done to Dark Knuckles at the Lightfoot Village and then pulled out his Emerald Sword. He fired a beam of energy from the sword that struck Dark Knuckles in the chest. Knuckles then aimed the sword towards Dark Knuckles' chest and thrust it into him. He then lifted him up with his sword and launched him off of his blade and into the core.

* * *

_Fox, Krystal, Dark Fox, and Dark Krystal..._

Everyone was engaged in fierce melee combat with their staffs. Fox pulled out his blaster and shot Dark Fox in the arm and then struck him multiple times with his staff. Sent Dark Fox flying off of the platform. Krystal was finishing Dark Krystal with a combination of her staff's elemental attacks. She used a fire blast to knock Dark Krystal back several feet and then delivered a swift kick that knocked Dark Krystal off of the platform.

* * *

_Chris and Dark Chris..._

Dark Chris and Chris were using several Chaos abilities, but Chris was still able to keep him at bay. Chris launched multiple Chaos Spears at Dark Chris Spears that sent Dark Chris flying around the platform. Chris then pulled out his sword and a bright aura appeared around his body. The sword absorbed the aura and grew bright red. Chris then closed his eyes and swung his sword around at high-speed to create a fire tornado. The tornado started to follow Dark Chris as he was trying to escape, but the tornado was too fast and it caught him. His body was sucked into the tornado. When the tornado vanished there was nothing left of Dark Chris.

* * *

_Tails and Dark Tails..._

Tails pulled out the Krazoa Sword and a bright purple aura appeared around his body. Tails absorbed the aura within his body and then released several copies of the real Krazoa Spirits from his body. The Krazoa Spirits struck Dark Tails at high speed and kept him pinned down to the ground until they vanished. Dark Tails then fired a Chaos Spear at Tails. While shocked, Tails was able to dodge the attack. A light blue aura appeared around Tails' body. Tails absorbed it into his sword. He then fired a large beam of energy that struck Dark Tails, but it didn't knick him down. Dark Tails then used a Chaos Blast, but Tails was safely out of range.

"If he is able to do it...can I?" Tails asked himself.

Tails closed his eyes and focused his energy. He aimed his hand towards the fast approaching Dark Tails. Before his own eyes, he launched a red Chaos Spear that separated into several other spears and struck Dark Tails at an extremely high speed. The spears disintegrated most of Dark Tails' body and his remains flew into the core.

The team gathered back up in the center of the platform and looked at Edge. He was shocked that Dark Team Chaos was defeated so easily again.

"How? How can you guys still be alive? No matter...if I have to go down, someone is coming with me!" Edge said.

Edge used his energy to throw everyone except Tails back into the hallway. Everyone struck the hallway's walls and passed out on the ground. Edge jumped down towards the platform and pulled out his rifle.

"This time I will win Tails!" Edge said.

"I don't think so!"

Edge fired a beam of energy at Tails, but he was able to avoid it. Tails then charged the energy in his sword and released a wave of energy that knocked Edge back about a foot. Edge created a barrier shield around him and started firing his rifle at Tails. Tails was avoiding the shots as his sword grew bright. He threw the sword at Edge's shield. The sword's tip pierced the shield and destroyed it. Edge continued to fire his rifle as Tails picked up his sword and kicked Edge. Edge flew back about two feet and threw his rifle away. He pulled out his pistol and started to fire. Tails deflected the shots and decided to finish him off. Tails charged the energy in his sword one more time as a white aura appeared around his body. He swung the sword and a large flame struck Edge at high-speed. It severely burned him and knocked him to the ground. Tails then thrusts his sword into Edge and lifts his unconscious body off the ground. He launches him into the air and watches Edge fall to the ground. Tails' lifted Edge's body up an threw him off the platform and watched his body get disintegrated into the core. Tails walked back into the hallway and a strange gold aura appeared around his body. Suddenly, the team's eyes opened and they stood back up. Stranger was that their injuries were healed.

"What is going on? Isn't this a Chaos ability?" Tails thought.

Tails and the team then proceeded towards the core for what should be an emotional farewell...

* * *

_A/N: Here is another chapter. The final farewell is next, but something else will happen. I hope you enjoyed this one. Read and Review everyone! The final chapter will be here soon!_


	6. Endings and New Beginnings

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

**Summary: Part Three of the Team Chaos trilogy. In this new time of peace, the team now tries to solve the mystery of how to get Lex and Pyra back home to the planet Nadira. However, can the team get Lex and Pyra back to their home world before it is too late? All the while, Leon continues to prepare for his final attack on the Space Colony ARK. With the help of a new ally, can Leon stop the team before they even find out of his plans? Also, something is starting to bother Tails as past memories return to haunt him. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request. I also own the new character that will be making his appearance in this story.

* * *

**Breaking the Barriers**

**Chapter 6: Endings and New Beginnings**

After eliminating Edge and Dark Team Chaos, the team approached the portal. The portal's inner energy was starting to fluctuate more often and it would probably only be an amount of minutes before the portal of vanish forever. Lex and Pyra looked towards the portal and then looked back towards the team.

"Well guys...I guess this is where we say goodbye." Lex said.

"I guess so..." Chris said.

"Before we leave, I would like to thank you all for what you guys have done for me. I may have only known you guys for a couple of months, but I feel that I have known you guys forever. You guys have helped realize my true potential and thanks to you guys, I will start fighting for peace in my world and expand peace beyond dimensions. Tails, thanks for all the help. Chris, I give my most heartfelt thanks to you, because you were the one that took us in. You even let us help you on your mission to stop Rayoshi when he was evil. You even let us join the team, even if we barely knew you. I will never forget you or what you have done for us." Lex said.

"I have to agree with Lex here. Even if you guys didn't really know us, you already began to try and find out how we get home. You have given us an experience in a few short months that some people won't ever get to experience in a lifetime. I now know what I can do for my home, my family, and my world. For that, I thank you from my heart." Pyra said.

"Well, we won't forget you either. We will always remember you guys for what you have done for the team. You guys have proven yourselves in the most difficult of situations. So, before you leave, I would like to present you a few things." Chris said.

Chris sat his bag on the ground and opened it up. He pulled out a couple of medals and some other things that he kept wrapped in paper.

"First off, I would like to present you guys with these. They are the Chaos Medals of Honor. You have proven to me that you are true heroes and you guys have the will and determination to vanquish any evil. You will now be legends in this world for your accomplishments." Chris said as he gave them the medals. "Take these as well. However, don't open these until you return home. These will keep our memories of each other alive." Chris said as he gave them the two small boxes rapped in paper.

"Well, the portal looks like it is going to vanish soon...we should be going now. I wish we could have more time for this...Goodbye guys..." Lex said.

Pyra quickly gave everyone a hug as Lex high-fived everyone. Then they started to wave at the team as the team waved to them. Lex and Pyra entered the portal and vanished in a bright light. Suddenly, the portal vanished as it finally collapsed. Several members of the team had some tears coming down their faces.

"Well team, our mission is complete...let's go home...' Chris said.

The team turned around and proceeded out of the core and began their way back to the surface.

* * *

_Nadira..._

In a burst of light, Lex and Pyra saw that they were finally back in their home town. They both took a look around to see what they missed in the last few months.

"Hey Lex, shouldn't we open up those boxes Chris gave us?" Pyra asked.

"Yeah, we should." Lex said.

The two sat on the ground and pulled the boxes out of their bags. Lex opened the first box to reveal its contents. Inside was several pictures of the entire team. There were also two badges in the box to show that they were proud members of the Nintendo Agency. The badges were gold that had a dove in the center to represent peace. The agency's traits were also engraved on the rims of the badge. The two also noticed their names on the badges. Lex then opened up the second box. Inside was a small shield generator built by Chris that Lex could use for the Gray Mist 5000. There was also a brand-new combat knife inside the box that Pyra could use. Under the two items were two jackets. They were blue in color and had their names and Team Chaos written on the back. Every member of the team had their names and ranks placed on the back as well. The front of the jacket also had their names written in white. They pulled out the jackets and put them on.

"Well, these are really nice gifts. We will surely remember them for this. Do you think there will ever be another chance to see them again?" Pyra asked.

"I'm sure there is...I can assure you that. Come on, let's go home and see all our family and friends again!" Lex said.

Lex and Pyra picked the boxes up and began to walk to their homes. Pyra silently grabbed Lex's hand, but all he did was smile as they walked down the road to his home.

* * *

_Back home, two days later..._

The team finally got home and unpacked all of their things back in their rooms. After Chris was finished, he walked over to Tails' room. He walked inside and tapped Tails on the shoulder.

"Yeah Chris, what do you need?" Tails asked.

"Tails, I want you to come with me."

"Sure, what is it?" Tails asked.

"Chaos...Control!" Chris said.

Before Tails knew it, he was engulfed in a ball of light and found himself at the Tower of Chaos.

"Where am I?" Tails asked.

"Your at the Tower of Chaos. This is the most holy place in the entire Chaos Realm. Me and the gods have been secretly talking about you yesterday and we are giving you the honor of performing the Ritual of Rebirth. This is rare for anybody to do besides the Guardian of Chaos. However, we have all sensed that you have a strong connection with Chaos energy and that you could possibly do this. I won't tell you who we are reviving though, for I want to be a surprise." Chris said.

Then a Chaos God appeared and said, "Chris, are we ready to begin the ritual?" the god asked.

"I think so." Chris said.

"Then let's begin." the god said.

The god placed a box onto the ground but the engraving was completely covered. Chris summoned all of the emeralds around Tails. The emeralds began to spin around him at an increasing speed. Tails closed his eyes as he could fell his body being overwhelmed by the powerful energy.

"Come on Tails! Let that energy go inside you. This is the feeling of pure Chaos. Let it charge your body until you reach you maximum energy level." Chris said.

The emeralds continued to go faster until Tails was completely covered by a blinding light. When he was able to see again, he saw that he was in his Chaos Form. His fur was completely white and his eyes shined with everlasting purity.

"What the..?" Tails asked.

"You did it Tails! You have successfully entered your Chaos Form! Now, focus you energy on that box and revive that person! Let your true power come out!" Chris said with a smile.

Tails closed his eyes and made a fist with his right hand. A gold aura appeared around his entire body. When Tails opened his hand, he fired a gold beam of energy that struck the box quickly. The beam's power became increasingly stronger until it vanished from Tails and was absorbed into the box. The god approached the box and performed an incantation. When he was finished, he placed his staff onto the box. The crystal orb grew bright and transferred more energy into the box. The energy created a gold aura that surrounded the box. The god lifted the staff up and the box floated upwards on its own. Soon, the box exploded as Tails was exiting his Chaos Form. Chris and Tails were blinded by the explosion, but when they could see again, they saw Cosmo standing and looking at herself. Tails stood in shock and awe before he suddenly ran towards her and embraced her.

"Cosmo!" Tails said.

"Tails! You did it! You have realized your full potential and you have brought me back!" Cosmo said.

"Tails, just to make things better for you, I am allowing Cosmo to be a member of the team, so she may fight for peace as well." Chris said with a smile.

Chris watched them talk to each other for a moment before he used Chaos Control and warped them back home. Cosmo has been revived and Lex and Pyra are home. However, even with all these new events, the world grows darker as Leon's power continues to grow and will continue in the time before his final assault on the Space Colony ARK...

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it! This is the end of part three! Now to get ready for part four, which should be my most exciting part of the trilogy. I hope you all have enjoyed this and continue to read the rest of the trilogy! Read and Review!_


End file.
